Some conventional video camera systems, for use in surveillance, etc., are comprised of a bottom-weighted single sphere, that can be thrown into a structure for inspection thereof. The sphere has a camera mounted thereon, that is turned upright (into a position on the uppermost surface of the sphere when the sphere is resting on a surface) due to gravity. However, if the sphere comes to rest upon an uneven or soft surface, often the sphere fails to roll upright.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional video camera systems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an encapsulated self-balancing remote video camera system having an inner structure and outer container, capable of righting the inner structure into an upright, balanced position. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a system wherein the video camera may be rotated.